Missing Chad or Not
by channyloverPICTURE100
Summary: "Congrats Chad! Whats so bad about that!" Sonny said happily  "But Sonny-the shooting is in England for 5 months"    R&R PLEASE Better than summary :D
1. I MISS HIM

Missing Chad or not?

i don't own SWAC... sorry for grammar mistakes AND ik that the titles corny and bad... LOL

***Sitting in classroom **

"Sonny what been up with you lately?" cried

"I-I-I- mish hish so mush! Sonny said with her words not clear from crying.

*looks in the mirror* "UGH! Sonny why do you have to be so annoying, basically what happened was Chad went to England to shoot a movie

**_Flashback_**

**_*in cafiteria_**

**_C:Hey Sonny_**

**_S: Hey *kisses him*_**

**_C: i got some bad news_**

**_S:*worried what_**

**_C: My stupid director is making me shoot one of his movies_**

**_S: CONRATZ Chad! Whats so bad about that?_**

**_C: The shooting is in England for 5 months_**

**_S:What! *starts crying and hugs him tight_**

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

"Sonny he is just a boy" Nico said carelessly

"Yea, why are you so upset... he'll be back in 4 months" Grady replied

*made sonny cry even harder**

"4 months.. THANKS FOR REMINDING ME DORK HEADS!" Sonny screamed furiously while crying hysterically.

"Well Sonny, I'll let you call Chad out in the hallway"

*****************In the hallway*****************************

*calls up chad*

*overhears a girl talking*

Sonny listened very closely.

What she heard was girl saying I'm so happy we finally got some alone time..

*Sonny stood there shocked with tears coming down her eyes*

_  
Next chapter coming up soon!


	2. YOU DID WHAT NOW!

Thanks LOLChanny819 for the advice and review... Im goona make it like a script... so its like an episode! :D

**Previously: Sonny heard a girl talking to chad :0  
(a/n) aahha ik its not very descriptive but whatevss lol**

Sonny ran out of the studio as fast and she could with tears dripping down her eyes

" i cant belive he would do this to me" Sonny thought to herself

"But- i dont know if hes cheating or not-but it sure sounded like it " "What did _she_ mean when she said _we could finally have so alone time" _What the hell is that supposed to mean?

**CHADS SIDE**

_"You will never get passed me!" _

"CUT!" the director said.

"Great job Chad" his costar Ashley said flirtatiously.

"Eww- seriously stop it Ashley i have a girlfriend at home"

"Oh, really Chad" She said wisely. "You left your phone on the set last night"

"Your little girlfriend _Sonny_ called and all i said was that me and you could have some alone time"

"YOU DID WHAT NOW?" Chad yelled.

"Chad we could finally be together!" Ashley said confidently

" I'd rather not look at myself for a week" (WOW i guess i rlly do love sonny.)

**Chad runs away to call up sonny********

SOOOOO SORRY THE CHAPTER IS SHORT! it will get longer... ONLY IF I GET 2 reviews or more (even though its not that much its alot for me!) THNXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. Chapter 3 Dont know what to call it :P

OMG! Thnx SOO much for all of the reviews, like it really means a lot! This is basically my first fan fiction.

_**Previously: Chad never cheated on Sonny, that poop head Ashley made it seem like it.**

*****Calls up Sonny***

**Sonny see phone ring** "Of course, it's Chad" Sonny said very mad.

"I'm not picking that up" Sonny cried

*Chad calls about 60 more times** (a/n sorry I'm doing all of these ****** lol)

*In the prophouse

"WOAH! Sonny what happened to you" Tawni said very loud

"-Well not that I _care_ or anything like that." Tawni said watching her words.

*crying* " i heard a girl talk into Chad's phone saying that they could finally have some _ alone time_ and yes i put that in quotes". Sonny replied.

"What would alone time mean" Sonny said suspiciously.

"Girl, you got to move on" Tawni said bravely

"B-b-ut idk if hes cheating yet," Sonny said with a little hope.

"ok"Tawni said," but if that boy breaks ur heart, thats the kinda guy he is."

"Im goona go call Chad back" She replied shakily.

**CHADS SIDE**

*Ashley sees phone ring** about to pick it up

" OH NO YOU ARE NOT!" Chad said yelling with a little atitude.

**Chad quickly grabs the phone**

PHONE CONVO:

C: SONNY IM SO SORRY - ITS NOT WHAT IT LOOKED LIKE this stupid girl who im forced to work with answered my phone b/c i left it on the set overnight. I promise i would never cheat on you b/c i

l-l-lo-v- *quickly changes his words.. because i really like you

C:*b4 sonny could reply* B/c i l-l-o-v-e- y-o-u-

S: Omg, you do? I L-O-V-E- Y-O-U- T-OO-

C:really?

S:does this answer your question... IM COMING TO ENGLAND

Sorry it was kinda boring next chapter soon and i kinda ran out of ideas and im kinda going in another direction with this story i made sonny forgive chad really quickly.. but don't worry i didnt want it to be like "Sonny i didn't mean to" "i love you" i love you too chad" "I FORGIVE YOU" lol

NEED 3 or more reivewss for nxt chapter


	4. Chapter 4

INFO! 

Hey guys, thanks so much for the reviews.. and thanks for people who favorited it! It means a lot 

im not going to update chapter 4 until tmrw! Bc i need some good ideas!

Peace out Sukahhhssssssssssssssssssssss :D


	5. Finally Seeing Him D

**Sorry, i haven't posted in a few days!**

**Anyways here it is! PLEASE R&R THNX! :D**

**Sonny's P.O.V **

While I waited at the airport for the plane to arrive, I drooled at the cover of Tween_ Weekly. Whoa, I have one hot boyfriend. _ Wait- who are those girls? Most of all why are they were talking about how hot my boyfriend is? Ok, Sonny calm down. Chad made the top 10 list of hottest teens in America. Of course he has to be adored by about 50 billion girls. But, i just couldn't stand it in front of me. So , I went up to the girls. They actually weren't that ugly. One had White blonde hair, dirty blonde hair, brown hair, red hair, and black hair. (a/n) look at the link on the profile to see what Sonny looked like the airport or if the link works than you could just see it here: ) OMCDC! There is Chad's girlfriend Sonny Munroe!" The black haired girl said. They all ran up to me saying things like, "OMC you're so lucky Chad Dylan Cooper is all yours!" "Is he a good kisser?" "He's just smokin'! I think i might like these girls.

**Chad's P.O.V**

I can't wait to see Sonny! I haven't seen her in about 2 months! Good thing Sonny believed me with that whole Ashley thing. That girl shore is a Biaachh. As i was waiting at the airport 3 girls went up to me screaming . "OMG can i have you're aughtograph!" then they all said at the same time, "CAN I BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND?" Ladies, **Ladieeeees**, i said I already have a girlfriend back home sorry! Now, leave please.

**Sonny's P.O.V**

As the plane landed, i ran through the whole airport searching for Chad. Then when i caught it eye i had a HUGE grin on my face. He was surrounded by about 350 british girls. I sprinted right passed the crowd and leaped into his arms. All the girls had really jealous and mad faces on them. I made out with Chad for about 15 minutes. The girls still started with green in their eyes. "YEA YOU HEARD ME" i said " CHAD DYLAN COOPER IS MUH-INE" i screamed. "Well, have a nice day!" i said as my voice got much softer and sweeter.

nxt chapter coming up soon PLEASE REVIEW OR ELSE I CNT CONTINUE!


	6. Where Are We!

**Hey guys, thnx so much for all of the reviews, story alerts, and favorite story. I really appreciate it! :D Here is the next chapter, need least 3 reviews to continue! SO, PLEASE R&R lol :D I promised you that i would make the chapters longer so.. here ya go :)**

"It's so good to see you again" Sonny said to Chad.

"Its so good to see you too!, You're all that i have been thinking about you for the last 2 months! " Chad said with much joy in his voice as he hugged Sonny really tightly again.

*Sonny and Chad stood there hugging for about 5 minutes**

"Are you sure its ok if I stay in your hotel room? " Sonny cried while pulling away from the hug.

"Yup, My uncle owns the hotel and once i herd you were coming my uncle gave me the biggest suite, it has 2 bathrooms, 2 bedrooms, 2 living rooms, and one kitchen- which we probably won't be using ." Chad replied.

"TAXI!" Sonny and Chad screamed, hoping for a taxi.

"Chad, seriously, we have been screaming for a taxi for about 15 minutes." Sonny said with her voice very weak.

"Then, lets walk" Chad implied.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Sonny questioned Chad.

"Nope... its only a few blocks away- plus i can spend more time with you."

"Fine, but Chad ill be spending 3 months in London with you, we'll be spending alot of time w/ eachother" Sonny said making a point.

"Oh whatever, just walk" Chad said nonchalantly.

**** 15 minutes later***

"UGH CHAD!" Sonny groaned.

"Sonny, its only been 15 minutes" Chad cried.

"B-b-b-ut i can't walk anymore." Sonny said hopelessly.

"Ok, fine ill call my limo" Chad.

"YOU COULDO'VE CALLED YOUR LIMO THIS WHOLE ENITRE TIME?" Sonny screamed.

As, Sonny and Chad got into the limo he noticed something different about the driver.

"Wait, i have a man driver" Chad stated.

"Maybe he is out sick?" Sonny advised.

While they were driving Sonny and Chad looked puzzled. Chad didn't recognize the place they were at.

"Uhm.. exuse me,where the hell are we going?" Chad asked the driver.

The driver suddenly stopped in the middle of nowhere and opened the door. The driver had a mask on so you couldn't see their face. As Sonny and Chad got out of the car the driver took their mask off.

"ASHLEY?" Chad screamed.

"Oh, ok so you are the girl that messed with my man?" Sonny beamed.

"mhmmmm" Ashley nodded.

"PEACE OUT SUCKAHHSS" Ashley yelped, ran into the limo and drived.

Sonny and Chad's jaws dropped.

"Great how are we goona get home?" Sonny complained

"Chill Sonny, my iphone has a GPS. Chad eased

*Checks his iphone.

"We are about 20 mins away from the hotel, so if we walk it will take like... 45 minutes

"" Sonny groaned.

"Come on Sonny, this isn't like you," Chad said.

" I know i just had a long day" Sonny drooped.

"Will a Chad kiss make you feel better?" Chad asked.

" Maybe" Sonny replied as she bit her lip.

**Chad kisses Sonny***

Sonny felt like she was floating. As, Chad pulled Sonny in closer they continued to kiss for about 20 minutes.

"Wow" Sonny declared.

"i know right?" Chad responded 

"Lets get going." Chad offered.

**PLEASE R&R... THNXX :D**

**p.s. it was a lot longer than b4! lol**


	7. WE ARE HERE

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in like weeks! Im goona update all of my stories. PLEASE R&R thnx soo muchh :D and idk if i should make the hole story like a script b/c that's what I've been basically doing. **

"YES, we are finally here" Sonny cheered.

"Yup, FINALLY" Chad replied

**(a/n to see the hotel look at the link on my profile!)**

**Chads P.O.V**

Whoa, Sonny's mouth totally dropped when she saw the hotel. I have to admit, it was pretty cool! I should thank my uncle later, i haven't told Sonny that i want her to meet my family and they are staying right near us, but ill tell her later.

**Sonny's P.O.V**

OMG! This hotel is ah-mazing. I could never afford something like this. I'll have to thank Chad's uncle. As me and Chad dropped out bags down and the employees took them we went to the elevator. "WOAH!" i said as i looked all around. First of all, it could fit about, my hole entire family! It has massage chairs, and the walls were just one big fish tank with coral and every fish you could think of. I sat on the massage chair. "C-c-c-h-aadd t-t-h-i-s-ss i-i-i-i-ss-s-s-s am-a-zzzzz-ing." I said with my voice vibrating."Ya like it m'lady?" Chad asked.

**NOBODY'S P.O.V**

"OH- MY- EEFIN GAWSH!" Sonny squealed as she entered the huge room. **(A/** **n you can also see the rooms on my profile! :D)**

"Cool, right?" Chad replied.

The space was huge, the kitchen was amazing and so modern the living rooms were so fancy and the bedrooms were luxurious (**A/n: I KNOW im not describing them well but look oon my profile 4 the picss! :D) **

"wanna watch a movie?" Sonny offered.

"Sure!" Chad said as he turned on the HUGE flat screen TV.

"Lets watch... uhmm THE LAST EXORSISM" Chad said

"NOOOOOOOOO Chad its sooo SCARY" Sonny complained.

" Sonny- ill be your pillow and i will be RIGHT there" Chad implied.

"Fine- but only for you!" Sonny replied as she shared the blanket with Chad.

**15 minutes later**

"AHHHHHHHHHH CHAD CHAD CHAD ITS SO SCARY" Sonny screamed as she hugged Chad so tight his face got red.

"Chill out, Sonny i got you" Chad replied but still his eyes were locked to the TV.

"Thanks, Chad" Sonny cried.

"For what?" Chad questioned.

"For being a great boyfriend" Sonny said blushing

**PLEASE R&R THNXXX LUV YAA**


	8. Do you really love me?

**Hey guys, sorry that i haven't updated in so long! HERE IT IS! Please read and review!**

**Sonny's P.O.V.**

As i woke up i was in Chad's arms on the couch. i got up quietly not trying to wake him up. But, all that i have been thinking about every since i got here was when Chad said he loved me on the phone. Did he mean it? I'll have to ask him later. I got up brushed my teeth and put on skinny jeans, and graphic T-shirt and a purple leather jacket. **(A/N of the the outfits in the middle of "Gassie Passes")**

**Chad's P.O.V.**

When i woke up i realized my butt was half off the bed-weird. Anyways all I kept thinking about ever since Sonny got here was if she really loved me back. Ill have to ask her later. Im also thinking about Sonny meeting my family, i told my family Sonny was coming over to England they flew over right away, I'll tell Sonny that later.

**Nobody's P.O.V.**

" Good morning m'lady" Chad greeted Sonny

"Morning m'man" Sonny greeted back.

"Wanna go get a bite to eat at this really fancy breakfast restaurant downtown?" Chad asked

"Sure, im starving!" Sonny replieed

**When they arrive**

"Whoa! This place is amazing and SUPER fancy!" Sonny exclaimed.

" I know right? I can really pick!" Chad cried.

"Umm Chad?" Sonny asked as they got leaded to there table.

"Yea?" Chad replied

" When i was talking to you on the phone, back when i was in California, you said you lo-" Sonny said as she got interrupted by the waitress.

"Anything to drink?" She asked.

"WAIT-OMG YOU ARE CHAD DYLAN COOPER!" She screamed.

"Yea, and you know who i am?"

"Sonny Munroe?" She asked

"Yeah, and THIRSTY" Sonny barked at the waitress.

"Sonny chill out!" Chad cried

"Yeah sorry, as i was saying when wwe were on the phone a few days ago you said you loved me?" Sonny asked

"Yeah," Chad said

"Do you really?" Sonny asked back

"Yes, do you?" Chad cried.

"Yes," Sonny said with a huge grin on her face

*leans in*

*leans in*

*Sonny and Chad kiss for about 5 minutes really gross kissing like with spit swapping lol

*pulls away

*pulls away

" Yum this is a good pancake!" Sonny added.

"Lemme try." Chad asked

Sonny took a piece of the pancake and fed it to Chad

" Its ight" Chad replied.

" oh shut up." Sonny barked back.

When Sonny and Chad got back to the apartment

" I goona go get a smoothie want one?" Sonny said

"Nah, im goona stay here i rest."

"Ok bye" Sonny replied

"Love you"

"Love you too"

As soon as Sonny left a blonde girl broke right into the room

"ASHLEY?" Chad questioned

**A CLIFFY! PLEASE R&R FOR NXT CHAPT THNXX**


	9. IMPORTANT INFO GUYS!

**Hey guys! Srry i havent updated any of my stories in a super long time its skool and everything, what story do you want me to update Most this month and until the middle of October? Please tell me by reviewing my "story" " WITCH ONE DO YOU WANT ME TO UPTDATE THE MOST IN THESE 2 MONTHS!" thnx**

**PCE OUT SUKAHHHHS**


	10. How would you feel about

**Hey Guys, sorry i havent uploaded in MONTHS! But im back now!**

**Chad's P.O.V**

What the hell is Ashley doing here?

*Chad wakes up.******* Phew! It was just a dream. I just layed there on the couch relived. I heard the door open and there my Sonny. She looked at me weird- figures since i looked like i just got out of a horror movie. " You okay babe?" She said to me while rubbing my back. "Yeh, im fine, just a bad dream. Sonny's face looked Sunny again. "Thank gosh, i thought you were sick!" Sonny said relived. Then my phone rang. "Who is it?" Sonny asked. My face turned red in embarrassment. "My mom" i replied. "AWwwwwwwwwwwww Chaddy Waddy is a mama's bwoy!" Sonny teased joking playfully.

Chad just answered the phone.

**Phono Convo:**

**C:Hey mommy- i mean mom!**

**CM (Chad's mom) Hey Chad how are you? Forget aobut meeting Sonny next week, i wanna meet her tonight~**

**C: W-w-hat? Tonight?**

**CM: Yup, meet me and your father at Rose Garden (a/n i just made up that name! LOL) 7:30**

**C: Bu-**

***CM hung up.**

**Sonny P.O.V**

"Sonny?" Chad asked me. "Yea?" I replied back. " How would you feel about meeting my parents.?" he asked. Wait a sec! Chad's wants me to meet his parents? Thats a big step in our relationship. I don't know if i should be nervous or scared! " Uh, hat would be great!" I told him. " Great! My mom and dad want to meet us Rose Garden at 8." Chad told me. " Great, but what if they dont like me?" Sonny said worriedly. " They will love you- i know i do!" Chad cried to me. All the sudden he leaned in a kissed me. (**working on the kissing scenes! not that good them) **I felt like i was in heaven- as usual when im with him!

**NEXT CHAPPY COMING SOON WHEN SONNY MEETS CHAD"S PARENTS! PLEASE R&R**


	11. MOM COOPER VS SONNY ROUND 1

**Haven't uploaded til' the beginning of NOVEMBER! OMG I'm so sorry guys, I totally forgot! And I'm happy to continue this! I will update a little sooner! Please R&R Thanks! And sorry about my grammar I make a lot of typing mistakes! **** The isn't going to be much of the dad in this chapter. **

**Sonny POV**

I am so scared to meet Chad's parents what if they are all snobby? I mean I'm just a girl from Wisconsin who is on a comedy show! Not some high paid movie star! I looked through my suitcase to find my prettiest dress, the one that made me look fancy. I let my black wavy hair flow down and wore a strapless red dress. **(Couldn't find a picture of Demi so I just have the dress on my profile!)** I walked out the bathroom seeing Chad, of course looking at himself in the mirror.

**Chad POV**

I hope my parent's like Sonny! She's not really like the girls I usually date. I really think my parents will like her because she is so real. I walked out to see a beautiful Sonny. "Ya like?" She asked me. "Yes, you look almost as good as me, witch is hard to do!"

**Sonny POV**

Flattered, but annoyed. I said as sitting on hip lap. I'm not nervous I said sitting on his lap. "They will love you Son, just relax!" he said putting his hand on my leg.

**Chad POV**

I suddenly looked at my watch " Crap, it's quarter to 7 we gotta go!" I said as I took Sonny off my lap. We walked into the convertible. Sonny looked puzzled. "Why aren't we taking your limo?" She asked. "Yeah, but this is a special night, and I just wanna be myself, not _Chad Dylan Cooper famous actor _ plus, my parents hate me the other way. "Well, I love you either way" Sonny said as she planted a kiss on my lips. Time flew by and me and Sonny talked about how the commissary food needs to change.

**Sonny POV**

Woah! This place is amazing! **(Picture on my profile) ** All the sudden I see a elegant tall blonde woman and a gray haired man with a very fancy suit on.

**Chad POV**

"Well isn't it my cute Chaddy Waddy!" My mom said as she squeezed my cheeks. "Mooooooooooooom" I groaned. I saw Sonny giggling. "Ohh, and you must me Bunny, the girl Chad has been talking about!" My mom said.

**Sonny POV**

...Bunny. "Pleasure to meet you , and the name is Sonny, not Bunny." I said with a fake smile on my face. Chad looked like he was about to faint. "Please, call me Dianne!" Diane said with a fake smile on her face.

**Diane Cooper POV**

Oh, no this isn't good. Chad is goona stick with her. I normally don't do this but as Sonny was about to sit on the left side of Chad. So I ran up and stole the seat from Sonny. Sonny looked really pissed. " SURE, fine, ok then, I will just sit over here." Sonny said trying to control her anger. Now Chad was sitting in the middle. My goodness, this is going to be a long ride.

**Sonny POV**

Alright, she wants to play this game. Then fine. Chad still looked very pale, perfect opportunity to get a point. "Aww, you ok baby, you look a little pale?" I told him rubbing his back. "I love you baby!" I also added. , or should I saw _Diane, _ got very mad.

**Woah! Intense chapter huh? Lol ROUND 2 OF AND SONNY COMING SOON! **


	12. MOM COOPER VS SONNY ROUND 2

**..OOOOPS, i started the Story Schedule and liitttllle late! I feel like im going to be doing that a lot! :] Well, here it is! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! p.s. SORYY THE P.O.V.'S REALLY SHORT! **

**Sonny POV**

"I love you ,baby!" I told Chad and rubbed his back. I'm usually not as fake as this. But hey, A girl can't have a little boyfriend fight? In _Dianes Case, _ Son fight. Oh god, Dianne look reeeeally pissed. Eh, one cruel night won't kill me. Unless Diane kills me first! " Aww, whats wrong Diane?" I asked flattering my eyes. 

**Diane**

Oh, I see the game she's playing with me! ".FINE!" I say trying to control myself as I stab my food with the fork and bite angrily. I pick up my fork again and fling the mashed potatoes at Sonny. "OOOPS, my bad!" I cry innocently. "EH-MY-GAWD, MY DRESS." Sonny screeches Heheheh. Revenge in sah-weet! 

**Sonny POV**

She did not just go there! I pick up my glass of coke and throw the liquid all over her dress. "Oh, no i made a mistake aswell, Diane! Chad's face turned a tomato red and was putting his hand on his head. "oh, why the hell would i do this?" I heard him whisper to hiself. I gotta admit I feel bad. Apparently Dianne didn't, and spilt clam chowder all over my hair. "EH, MY GAWD MY HA-AIR!" I screamed. " Chad, honey, baby, sweetie, "Can. we. out of here?" I ask standing next to him holding my hand out. "Uhm, yes please now." He said leaving with his arm around my waste. "WAIT!" Mr. Cooper called out. "Are you guys staying to desert!" We roll our eyes and leave.

**Diane POV**

One word. Revenge

**Chad POV**

" So, um, that went well." I said to Sonny while I was driving to the hotel. " Chad, i'm really sorry that I did that, it's just she was just intimidating me, and i ruined it for you and your parents hate me and if we ever get married they will hate me Chad, your mom hates me an-" .."Sonny CALM DOWN." I would've done the same. " Here, we are at the hotel, do you wanna watch a movie while making out on the couch..?" I asked raising my eyebrow. " Well, that does usually cheer me up!" She responded.

**Diane Cooper**

I walk through the hotel halls of Floor 11 drenched in Coke. 204..204,204, 204, HERE, 204. I open the door see a scene of "Black Swan" being played while Sonny and My baby Chad are making out on the couch. "EH-EMMM?" I yell clearing my throat.


End file.
